Storage pages can be used in association with a data storage application that writes and/or reads data from a persistency layer that can include active data stored in fast but relatively expensive memory that is in turn written to a less expensive storage for longer term retention. The persistence layer can ensure that changes made within the data storage application are durable and that the data storage application can be restored to a most recent committed state after a restart. A committed state is achieved by writing the changes made to data in the persistence layer to the longer term storage. Data are stored in the longer term storage are organized in storage pages, a term that refers to a unit of physical storage.